Exchanged Students
by JapanBaby06
Summary: Kagome and her stepsister Tohru are Exchange students at Hogwarts. Kagometold the Inuyasha gang that she was going to Hogwarts. Tohru had todo the same thing with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. The girls have asurprise in store, but does Dumbledor really know wh
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or Fruits Basket.

Summary:

Kagome and her stepsister Tohru are Exchange students at Hogwarts. Kagome

told the Inuyasha gang that she was going to Hogwarts. Tohru had to

do the same thing with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. The girls have a

surprise in store, but does Dumbledor really know what he is getting

into.

Pairs:

Tohru/Yuki

Ron/Hermione

Kyo/Kagome

Inuyasha/Cho

Miroku/Kagura

Sango/Shigure

Harry/Ginny

Chapter 1

"Areyou girls ready?" Kagome's mother yelled from down stairs to her daughter and stepdaughter.

"Yes, we will be right down." Yelled back Kagome. Hi, I'm Kagome and I'm Tohru. We are getting ready for the new school year at a totally different school. We are really excited about it. We live in Tokyo, Japan. We are going to be exchange students at Hogwarts. I

think it is in England right Tohru, Yes, it is. Well anyways we had to tell our friends where we are going and let me tell you it did not go as planed.

Kagome's Flashback

"WHAT, YOU ARE GOING WHERE?" yelled Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY" yelled Kagome. When all of a sudden Inuyasha goes flying to

the ground. "You don't have to yell. I said I'm going to a school called Hogwarts." She said. "It is in England."

"WHAT?" yelled Inuyasha and Miroku at the same time.

"SIT BOY." Inuyasha goes flying down into the hole he just made the first time. While Miroku gets hit in the head with Sango's fist.

"She said not to yell. Now why do you have to go there for?" asked Sango.

" Well I am in a program where teenagers from the school in Japan go to a different school in a different country." Kagome explained.

All of a sudden you hear a smack, and a "You Stupid Monk." Kagome starts to laugh. "I am really going to miss that." Then you hear a high voice say "Kagome I want to go with you." Said Shippo.

"I'm sorry Shippo you can't come with me." Said Kagome. "Now I have to go." She gave her friends hugs and then left to go back home to pack her bags.

Tohru's Flashback

Tohru was walking to the Somha house. " Hey Tohru wait up" said Yuki. But Tohru did not know who it was, so she turned around and hit Yuki up side the head with her bag. "OWWWW." Yelled Yuki while he was holding on to his face. "Why did you do that for? God that Hurt."

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry. What do I do, what do I do? I know you need some ice. Wait where do I get ice we are out in the woods…" Tohru got cut off by Yuki's hand over her mouth.

"I'm fine. Lets go home. He said "Oh you wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh yeah ummmm…how should I say this… I'm going to a new school."

"I new that already Ms. Honda. I heard you talking to yourself in your room." He said.

While Tohru and Yuki were walking and talking, Kyo was lurking in the woods. He was going to try to beat the crap out of Yuki but this time he was going to try a surprise attack this time.Yuki hears Kyo step on a twig. "Ms. Honda can you duck please?"

Yuki asked.

"Ummmmm…Yeah sure." She does what she was asked. Kyo comes flying out of the bushes but Yuki grabbed Kyo by the arm and threw him over Tohru.

"O.K. Ms. Honda you can stand up now." Yuki said. Tohru does what she is told.

"Thank you." She said.

"Owww. How did you know I was coming?" asked Kyo

" You were being loud, you stupid cat." Said Yuki

"Don't call me that you stupid rat." Kyo said back.

At the Somha house Tohru told Shigure about what she is doing. Then she got her mother's picture from her old room and went back to her stepmother's house.

End of Flashbacks

"Come on girls let's go, you are going to miss the train to England to meet the family you are staying with." Said Kagome's mother.

The girls were taken to the train station. They said their last good-byes and then got onto the train. When they got onto the train they sat down in a cabin and started to talk to each other.

"Are you scared Kagome?" asked Tohru.

"No, of course not." Replied Kagome, but yet she was pretty scared.

Meanwhile

"We need to find a way to go to that school and stay with Kagome." Said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree K.I…" Miroku was shut upped by

Inuyasha hitting him in the head.

"Damn Monk." Said Inuyasha.

"I think we should leave her a lone. If we don't she will hate us forever." Said Shippo

" I think we should follow Tohru" said Kyo. Yuki hits him over the head with a pot.

" Would you shut up. I don't think she would ant us to go to the school." said Yuki. "we can't anyways becasue we don't know where it is."

Shigure was just looking around when he said. " I'm leaving too, so you will have the house to yourselves"

" WHAT , WHY?" Yuki and Kyo yell at the same time,

" I have a knew job." said Shigure. "Ummm...I just can't say where it is, but i am still going to write my stories."

"And Why Not?" asked Yuki.

"I just can't i have to go now." replied shigure and with that he got his bags and left to go catch the trian.

"Man everyone is leaving us, and it is all your fault you Damn rat." said Kyo

"It is not my fault you stupid cat."

"What are you doing Sango?" asked Shippo

"Packing." with a fast and short reply from Sango

"where are you going?" asked he asked

"I have a job now in Kagome's time." she replyed. " Don't tell anyone shippo ok"

"ok" he replyed and he ran off.

So Sango finishes packing and leaves through the a well she found while walking through the woods when they were on Narku look out.

When Miroku woke up to do his time for the Narku look out he noticed that Sango was gone from her post and started to panic.

"Where is she?" Paniced Miroku.

"She go a job in Kaome's time...ooooppps." said Shippo.

"WHAT?" yelled Miroku. He ran to Inuyash aand started to yell about how Sango just got up and left with out saying goodbye or anything at all. So Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku all went through the well and ended up right down the dirt road from the Soma's house. " Where are we? " ask Shippo

" I don't know. This well is suppose to bring us to Kagome's family Shrine." said Inuyasha.

"But then where ar..." Asked Shippo agian but was cut off by yelling. They could hear the words from the yelling saying " Do you what to go you Damn Rat?" "I really don't what to fight you right now."

"What in he world is that yelling?" said Inuyasha.

" I have no idea." said Miroku. They all walked down the dirt road to see where the yelling was coming from. Shippo runs up to Kyo and goes up on his shoulder. "Hello"

"OMG what the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" asked Kyo.

"My name is Shippo. what's yours?"

" Shippo get down off of him. I'm sorry about him, he is just a little kid. I'm Miroku and this is Inuyasha." said Miroku. Shippo listens to Miroku and gets down off of Kyo.

"Where did you guys come from and why are you here?" Asked Kyo.

"Excuse that stupid cat, I'm sorry for him. I'm Yuki, and this idiot is Kyo." Kyo growled at Yuki and tried to hit him but Yuki picked up book and put it infront of him so Kyo would hit it.

" OWWW what the hell?" said Kyo

" Oh I'm sorry did I hurt Wittle Kyo Kyo." Said Yuki

"Don't call me Kyo Kyo." said Kyo

All of a sudden you hear a lound whistle. "All right that is enough." yelled miroku. "Do you guys always fight like a cat and a mouse?"

"Yes, we are always fighting, even when we were kids." said Yuki

"Well you guys need to get over it." said Inuyasha.

"What did you say dog boy?" said Kyo

"What did you call me?"

" You heard me. Oh would you rather me call you a mut?"

"Oh thats it you runt. No, one calls me a mut and gets away with it." said Inuyasha as he starts to go after kyo but Miroku grabs him by the collar, and holds him back. when kyo starts o go after Inuyasha but when he tried to run he just fell backwards. When he put his hand on his neck he felt a collar. "What the hell?" Kyo asked. Hitori comes around the corner holding the rope which was attached to the collar. "Now what do you think you are doing to our geust?" asked Hitori. "What are you doing here?" Asked Yuki.

"Well Shigure asked me to come and watch you two." said Hitori

Kyo is trying to pull off the collar whhile Yuki and Hitori are talking. "How the hell did you get this on me?" asked Kyo. Hitori yanks on the rope, and kyo goes flying to the ground.

"I'm talking Kyo" said Hitori.

Inuyasha starts to laugh when he goes flying to the ground from someone saying sit. "How in the world did I go flying to the ground when only kagome's is able to send me to the ground with the word "sit." Miroku holds up a tape-recorder, and pressed play and Kagome's voice came over it yelling "SIT" Inuyasha goes fling to the ground just after he stund up. "Where in the world did you get..."ws interupted by Yuki.

"Did you say Kagome?"

"Yes, I did why do you ask?" askedInuyasha

"That isTohru's Stepsister." Said Hitori.

"Wait Kagome has a stepsister. Thatsweird she never told us that she had a stepsister." said Miroku

"Tohru Tohru where are you?" yelled Momeji

"She left Momeji." Said Yuki

Alittle boy comes running in to the room dressed like a girl. Miroku's eyes glowed like a little stars. he ran over to Momeji and asked him "Will you bear my Children?" Not knowing he was a boy.

"I'm sorry that is kinda impossible" Momeji said.

"And why is that?" Miroku asked

"Because i'm a boy." said Momeji

Miroku jumped back and ran behind Inuyasha which he hit miroku and he said "You pervered monk."

"I'm so sorry I thought he was a she." said MIroku.

After a while of getting to know each other they started to talk about what they could do to find the school. then all of a suddan the phone rings.

When Kyo picked it up a vocie came over the phone and said "Is Shagure there?" asked the person.

"Ummmm who is this?" asked Kyo

"This is his new boss." said the voice

"Ummmm hold on I think he just walked in."

Kyo looks at Yuki and throwsthe phone and whispers to Yuki "Pretend to be Shigure."

"Hello Shigure here." said Yuki

"Hi Shigure are you filling ok. You sound horse." said the voice

"Yes, I'm fine."

"This is Proffeor Dumbledorr, and I work at Hogwarts and you applied for a job here?"

"Oh right I'm on my wat right now. said Yuki.

"Well hurry up" said Professor Dumbledorr.

"Where is the school again I lost the paper that had it." said Yuki

Dumbledorr gave him the address again. "Thank you. and goodbye. said Yuki and with that he hung up the phone.

"Hey Miroku. what was the name of the school that Kagome and Tohru went to." asked Yuki.

"Hogwarts." said Mirloku "Why"

"I just got the address for the school." said Yuki

"Well lets get packing." said Kyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the train to their new family's house

"You don't think our friends will find away to get to the school do you?" asked Tohru.

"Well Miroku and Sango can't get out of the feudal era, because for some reason only Inuyasha and I are the only ones that can go threw the well." Replied Kagome. "And Inuyasha has know idea where it is."

"No, one knows where it is. Well for my friends anyways." Said Torhu

"Well that's good." Replied Kagome.

At Hogwarts Sango was just getting to Dumbledore's office when Shigure comes flying around the corner and runs into her. Sango and Shigure fell to the ground, but when Sango fell she sled right into a wall. Shigure gets and runs over to her to see if she is O.K.

"Oh dear are you O.K. young lady." Asked Shigure.

"I am fine and who are you calling a young lady I'm 20 years old thank you."

"I'm sorry I thought you were oh never mind, do you know where the headmaster's office is?" he asked

"Right behind you. I was about to go in there until you ran into me." Said Sango.

"I just remembered something." Said Miroku.

"And what is that you stupid monk?" asked Inuyasha

"I'm 21 years old, and they only have students up to 17 years." He said

"We should have you apply for a job there." Said Yuki

"Oh no, there is no way I am getting a job as a teacher at Hogwarts." Said Miroku

"They have pretty young woman there." Said Inuyasha

"Oh really what are we waiting for lets go." Said Miroku.

All of a sudden felt a sudden shake it felt like an earthquake. Kyo's eyes got as big as plates. The shaking got a lot worse each time. "Oh No not now." Said Kyo.

"Are we having an earthquake" panic Shippo.

"No, it is Kagura." Replied Yuki. Right then Kyo starts to panic and starts to run for it but Kagura was to fast for him she broke through the wall and tackled him.

"Kyo Kyo I missed you my love." Said Kagura.

"Get off me. You Crazy girl." Said Kyo

"What did you say Kyo?" asked Kagura

"Nothing I said nothing." He replied back.

"Wow she is a hyper girl isn't she?" asked Inuyasha

Just then Miroku's eyes light like the lights on a Christmas tree. He was so happy that this person was a girl. He acted like he has not seen a girl in one year. He runs up to her and takes her hand in his and asks, "Will you bear my children?" Than all of a sudden he breaks threw the wall. Inuyasha and Shippo's jaws drop to the ground cause they never seen Miroku fly that far and fast before.

"So Kyo I've noticed that you've packed some bags where are you going?" Ask Kagure.

"Well we are going to….."Kyo holding his mouth shut stopped Inuyasha from saying anymore.

"Ummmmm…Know where we just got back from somewhere that's all…. owwwwww" replied Kyo. "Why did you bit me you little mutt."

"Oh now that's it. I'm getting really tired of you. You little runt." Said Inuyasha.

"SIT," yelled the tape recorder. Inuyasha goes flying to the ground. This time harder than the other time he was told to sit. He looks at Miroku and growls at him, and then Miroku presses the button and it yells, "SIT" once more.

"You better stop pressing that button." Said Inuyasha "You You…" He stops because Miroku's finger was on the button.

"Good Boy." Said Miroku. "Now we need to get going come on you guys we need to go to the tra…I mean store.

"OK OK I get it I'm not wanted here." Said Kagura. When she was about to leave she noticed some bags out in the hallway. She transformed into a bore and crawls into a bag, but what she did not know was that was not Kyo's bag that she crawled into.

The train finally got to London, England. When the girls got off the train they saw a family with red hair and signs saying Kagome and Torhu. The girls walked up to their new family.

"Are you girls Kagome and Tohru?" asked the mother.

"Yes, we are. I'm Kagome and this is my sister Tohru."

"Well its nice to meet you both. I'm Mrs. Weasley and this is Ron, Ginny, George, his twin Fred and Ron's girlfriend Hermione." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"It's really nice to meet all of you. Said Tohru.

"You girls look tired lets get you bags and get you back to the house so you girls can rest. You have a big day ahead of you. We are going to go and buy your things along with everyone else." Said Mrs. Weasley. "Every year before school starts two of Ron's friends come to the house and then they go to school together. There is one more person but he should be showing up today. He's Ginny's boyfriend. His name is Harry Potter."

After they got all of their stuff they got to the car and drove back to the house, well they really didn't drive they flew to the house.

"Oh one more thing Kagome and Torhu you two will be sleeping in Ginny's room with her and Hermione." Said Mrs. Weasley.

Kyo and every one else packed the bags into the back of the car. Yuki picked up Miroku's bag and then dropped it. "What do you have in here."? He asked Miroku.

"Just the stuff I need he goes over and helps him wow I don't remember it being this heavy." They threw it into the back of the car.

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked Kyo

"Yes." Everyone said

While Kyo as driving to the airport he heard this strange nose in the backseat. It was shippo snoring. Kyo was starting to get tired he almost fell asleep at the wheel but he traded off with Yuki, and Yuki drove the rest of the way to the airport. Inuyasha and Miroku had to borrow some clothes from Kyo and Yuki. Bu they had to buy clothes for Shippo because he is so small. When they got to the airport they got all of their things and got it put onto the plane. When they were able to bored they all were awake but Yuki and Kyo. They fell right to sleep.

"Good you two are here at last. The students will be here tomorrow night. You need to have classroom ready." Said Dumbledore.

"Excuse me did you say Classroom?" asked Sango

"Uhhh…yes I did. You two will be sharing a classroom. We wanted to try to have two teachers in the Defense Against the Dark Arts instead of just one. We always had bad luck when we had just one teacher. Don't worry you will be teaching at different times.

"Oh O.K. then I do have one question." Said Sango " Where do we sleep?"

"In the one room that's in the classroom." He replied.

"WHAT!" yelled Sango and Shigure. Shigure was glowing with happiness. Sango was a little angry with the reply.

"Is there more that on bed, in there?" asked Shigure.

"Yes, don't worry about that. The room is also split in two." Said Dumbledore.

When the plane landed Inuyasha and Miroku were sleeping. Kyo was wondering how to wake them up. Then Kyo thought of what to do. He could plug their noses.

"Hey Yuki, Shippo watch this." Said Kyo and he plugs Miroku's noise and Miroku starts to choke and cough.

"Hey what did you do that for?" asked Miroku.

"SHHHHH…." Said Kyo "I going to try and do it to Inuyasha."

"I would not do that if I where you." Said Miroku

All of a sudden Kyo gets grabbed buy Inuyasha when Kyo tried to do the same thing that he did to Miroku.

"Didn't they say not to do that." Said Inuyasha, next thing you know Kyo goes flying out of the plane.

"He will never learn." Said Yuki.

" Is he always that stupid?" asked Shippo.

" Yes he is always like that." Replied Yuki. "He just doesn't learn.

"Hey Tohru, Kagome." Said Hermione while shaking them awake.

"I'm up I'm up." Said Kagome.

"5 more minutes. Please." Said Tohru.

"Just sit on her she will wake up." Said Kagome. " I have to do that at home."

Kagome gets up from the bed she was in and gets up and sits on her sister, and she rolls off her. "oww" said Kagome. "wow that did not work what in the world is she ok." Kagome gets into her face to see if she is breathing then all of a sudden Kagome goes flying into the air.

"Wow get out of my face, huh why are you in the air? Wait did I just do that?" asked Tohru.

"I don't know but if you did, put me down please." Said Kagome. Kagome starts to panic. "Please just don't drop me Tohru."

Hermione and Ginny look up at Kagome and start to giggle.

"What is so funny you two." Asked Kagome.

"You two have never done that before." Asked Hermione.

"No, no I can't say I have." Said Tohru.

"I'm a reincarnation of a presties." Said Kagome.

"Oh so what does that do exactly." Asked Ginny.

"Well I'm a protector of the good. And I fight demons." Replied Kagome.

When they boys got to the hotel they all had to sleep in the same room. "Hey I thought we got two rooms?" said Miroku.

"We did I will go and talk to the front desk again." Said Yuki

"I will go with you." Said Miroku " I don't what to deal with them any longer."

"OK." Replied Yuki.

So they both go down to the front desk to talk to the person. "What do you mean you gave away one of our rooms?" yelled Miroku.

"Easy Miroku. Now Why did you give our rooms away?" he asked the person at the front desk.

"I'm sorry but we needed the room for two nights." Said the person at the front desk.

"WHAT?" yelled Miroku and Yuki. They both walk back up to the room. " Ok now two people are going to have to sleep on the floor and two people can sleep on the two beds. I call one of the beds already."

Both Inuyasha and Kyo both called on the same bed. Inuyasha starts to growl at Kyo. "I get this bed you idiot."

"No you don't mutt." Said Kyo.

"Oh I told you not to call me that." Inuyasha jumps when all of a sudden Miroku plays the tape and then you hear Kagome Yell "Sit:" then Inuyasha goes flying to the bed. "Would you stop playing that tape."

"No I will not I would prefer if you got the bed and Kyo slept on the floor.

"Ha ha ha ha." Laughed Inuyasha.

" Fine I will sleep on the floor." Said Kyo.

"So where are we going?" asked Kagome

"Diagon Alley!" said Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all at the same time.

Harry knocks on the door and then walks into the house. "Hey everybody." Ginny jumps up and runs over to Harry and jumps on him and knocks him over. "Wow, hey Ginny how are you doing?"

Kagome looks at Hermione and Ron. "Are they going out?"

"Yes they are. Longer than we have been." Said Hermione

"Yes it is kind of disturbing really." Said Ron. Hermione smacks him upside the head for what he just said. "Owwww what was that for?"

"Never mind what it was for we need to get going." Said Hermione

" That was not very nice for you to hit me for something I don't know what I did." said Ron

"Just never mind Ron." said Hermione.

"Come on Kagome and Toru we need to go you two upstairs and settle into your rooms. Ginny could you help me please?" said Hermione.

Ginny and Hermione grab their bags and bring them into the room that Hermione and Ginny share while school is about to start. There were two extra beds on the other side of the room for Kagome and Toru.

"This is where you two are going to stay while you guys are here. With Hermione an I." said Ginny

"So you and harry are together." asked Toru

Ginny smiles "Yes, we are. We have been dating for two years now. Well two years tomorrow."

Toru smiles at Ginny "That must be nice to have someone to be with for that long."

"How about you Hermione how long have you and Ron be together." asked Kagome

Hermione smiles at her "yes we are. How about you guys do you two have anyone special back at home."

Kagome and Toru look at each. " Well yes and no." said Kagome.

Hermione and Toru look at each other and then back at her " What do you mean yes and no." they asked at the same time.

"Well I have been talking to this guy online and we have decided to date, but I'm not sure if it will work out." said Kagome

"What's his name?" asked Ginny

"His name is Kyo. I really like him a lot, but I don't know what to do." said Kagome

Hermione smiles at her. "I think you should try and meet him at some point but stay in contact with him.


End file.
